mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead '''is the Omnitrix's sample of a Petrosaipien Guardianis from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head In '''Cosmic Destruction and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back and he also sported two more on the front of his chest. His eyes were green, and he wore the Cosmatrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse '''and '''Heroes Rise, Diamondhead has now wears an all black jumpsuit with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol. Diamondhead no longer bears the crystals on his chest, and the crystals on his back have also grown in length. His jaw is larger, he wears black shoes with green on the bottom, and there are now only two crystal shards on his back. Flashback Diamondhead looks identical to his Cosmic Destruction appearance, but with blue eyes and the Omnitrix being on his left pectoral. Powers/Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all the crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, as well as explosive ones, and can explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as well as make crystal constructs grow from his body, the latter of which he used to protect Gwen from a falling tree by making large crystalline spikes appear on his back and then disappear. Diamondhead can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance, can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead can levitate crystal prisms, is capable of encasing enemies in crystals, and can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities, enough to easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, he is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age; this can be seen when Ultimate MJ used Diamondhead's powers to protect an unconscious MJ Prime from Eon. Transporter rays will also reflect off of Diamondhead's body, as demonstrated in Billy Billions' failed attempt to send a completely oblivious MJ to Dimension 12. Diamondhead can regenerate, but this takes more time the more regeneration his body needs. He can also extend his arms. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force. Petrosapiens are especially weak to sonic attacks, and either scenario can render Diamondhead unconscious. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. This can be easily overcome if he simply snaps off the shards and leaves them in the wall. History Cosmic Destruction * Diamondhead debuted in The Legend of Diamondhead, where he, after being resurrected from Chromastone, defeated Psyphon * In The Terrifying Tale of the Robo-MJ 27,000, Diamondhead trapped the Robo-MJ 27,000 and saved his classmates * In MJ's Last Stand, Diamondhead diffused Captain Nemesis's Nemibombs Ultimate Alien * Diamondhead returned in Predatory Instincts Part 1, where he temporarily rebuilt the moon * In Paging Mrs. Majer, Diamondhead decorated Nick's parents' wedding * In Let There Be Light Part 2, Diamondhead distracted Zs'Skayr so he and the team could escape * In Best Wishes, Until the Day We Meet Again, Diamondhead destroyed Vilgax's Mega Drone Omniverse * Diamondhead returned in Hot Stretch, where he defeated Slamworm * In Gone Fishin', Diamondhead defeated Captain Cork * In Ben Again, Diamondhead battled Eon * In A Fistful of Brains, Diamondhead battled Albedo * In Albedo Rising, Diamondhead averted a crash landing * In Hail to the Chef, Diamondhead subdued Swift * In Return of Weapon XI, Diamondhead defeated Master Lyons and Leander * In Clyde Five, Diamondhead battled Clyde * In Blukic and Driba go to Area 51, Diamondhead saved the Skeuomorph and Luhley * In Collect This, Diamondhead repaired the bridge that Solid Plugg and Diefus Vieblepister destroyed Heores Rise * Diamondhead returned in Fight at the Museum, where he destroyed some Clockwork Robots * In ChronoSpanner, Diamondhead defeated the Clock Queen and Timeadox * In The Flaurona Queen, Diamondhead defeated Queen Meghan's spores * In Error in Your Heart, Diamondhead battled Malware * In Love, MJ Style Part 1, Diamondhead went through the space-time continuum so MJ wasn't affected by the time distortion * In Love, MJ Style Part 2, Diamondhead met Dimension 3 MJ * In Live and Let Learn, Diamondhead was seen training his skills * In The LavaFox Paradox, Diamondhead created some armor for Morty and battled the LavaFox * In The Virus Unleashed Part 1, Diamondhead survived his ship exploding in space * In Hybrid Part 2, Diamondhead walked into the Null Void and defeated some Null Guardians * In Unanswered Questions, Diamondhead saved Conduit Edwards * In Third Time's the Charm, Diamondhead saved Hex from Charmcaster * In Burn Hero, Burn, Diamondhead stopped Albedo from attacking Plumber H.Q. * In Hero Files: Morgan, Diamondhead traveled through the wormholes * In Negative Ions Part 1, Diamondhead trained with Nick and Morgan * In Goodbye Angela, Diamondhead dove underwater to confront Poseidon * In The Final Piece, Diamondhead generated a shield around Picciss's core to ensure it would stay together. * In The Wedding of the Year Part 1, Diamondhead, offscreen, decorated Nick's wedding * In New Hero in Town, Diamondhead argued with WordGirl and battled Exo-Skull until he escaped * In Eon's Encore, Diamondhead protected the city from Eon's time rays. Appearances Cosmic Destruction Season 4 * The Legend of Diamondhead (debut) Season 27 * The Terrifying Tale of the Robo-MJ 27,000 * MJ's Last Stand Ultimate Alien Season 2 * Predatory Instincts Part 1 (first re-appearance) Season 3 * Paging Mrs. Majer (cameo) Season 4 * Let There Be Light Part 2 * Best Wishes, Until the Day We Meet Again Omniverse Season 1 * It Was Them Season 2 * Gone Fishin' * Ben Again Season 4 * A Fistful of Brains Season 6 * Albedo Rising * Hail to the Chef * Return of Weapon XI Season 7 * Clyde Five * Blukic and Driba go to Area 51 * Collect This Heroes Rise Season 1 * Fight at the Museum (first re-appearance) * ChronoSpanner * The Flaurona Queen Season 2 * Error in Your Heart * Love, MJ Style Part 1 (life-form lock) * Love, MJ Style Part 2 (from previous episode) * Live and Let Learn (cameo) * The LavaFox Paradox * The Virus Unleashed Part 1 Season 3 * Hybrid Part 2 * Unanswered Questions * Third Time's the Charm * Burn Hero, Burn * Hero Files: Morgan * Negative Ions Part 1 * Goodbye Angela Season 4 * The Final Piece * The Wedding of the Year Part 1 (Not-Shown) Season 5 * New Hero in Town * Eon's Encore (off-screen transformation)